Patchouli Knowledge
"You, clothed in red and white! Don't cause problems in my study." General Information Patchouli was the Stage 4 boss and Extra midboss in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, along with being Stage 5 target in Shoot the Bullet. She became a playable character in Immaterial and Missing Power and again in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and Touhou Hisoutensoku as an expansion character, she was a support character for Marisa Kirisame in Subterranean Animism. She is a magician (or witch) who is over 100 years old. As described in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, she is the type of magician that was naturally born as a magician; rather than a human that has become a magician through training, such as Alice Margatroid. Personality She doesn't have a very proactive personality, but rather always walks her own path. However, she's always interested where knowledge is concerned and will proactively go and try to acquire it. She does everything by the book, but still makes a lot of mistakes. Abilities Patchouli using the "five elements" makes her an "Eastern style Western magician", an antithesis existence to Marisa Kirisame: "Western style Eastern magician". Patchouli is able to handle the five phases with the addition of the sun and moon elements. The five elements she is able to control are fire, water, grass, metal, and earth. In Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, she had the peculiarity of using different spell cards depending on the player's character and shot type (a recurring gimmick in many stage 4 bosses of the Touhou games). Patchouli has many books that are in the library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion that's mostly used for magic. Some of these books appear to act "independently" and can shoot bullets, as shown in Stage 4 and Extra of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. Presumably, because of this, there's a recurring joke in Everquest about the books in the mansion being armed with guns. Story In Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, Patchouli attempts to stop the player from going further into the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but has trouble as her anemia is preventing her from casting spells properly. Later on, when Flandre Scarlet gets out of the basement while Remilia Scarlet is away, she casts a rain spell around the mansion to prevent her from leaving. When the player returns, she challenges them again, this time with more powerful magic as she happens to be feeling better. In Immaterial and Missing Power, Patchouli decides to investigate the strange events herself after shooing Marisa Kirisame out of the library. Before leaving, she puts Sakuya Izayoi in charge of keeping an eye on things. As soon as she leaves, she runs into Alice Margatroid, who's also investigating, and defeats her. From there, she makes her way to the Netherworld, where after beating Youmu Konpaku, she interrogates Yuyuko Saigyouji. Unfortunately, the ghost doesn't know anything either, but implies that Yukari Yakumo might. After fighting her at the Hakurei Shrine for a bit, Suika Ibuki finally decides to make herself known. In Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, Patchouli decided to find what cause of the weather disaster was. In Subterranean Animism, Patchouli noticed abnormalities underground, and had Marisa go investigate with the help of Yukari Yakumo preparing Marisa's options. Patchouli appears in the beginning of Meiling's story mode in Touhou Hisoutensoku. They fight, and while Patchouli is defeated, she gets Meiling to leave her in peace. She is also a selectable character to play with, although she's got no scenario. In Everquest, she appeared as a boss in four events, with all of her boss fights occurring at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She got to be a protagonist once during one of the Splatoon events, in which she rescued the third Borg from the octarians. Relationships Residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Patchouli Knowledge is Remilia Scarlet's old friend. In Perfect Cherry Blossom, they called each other "Remi" and "Patche" respectively. The two have been depicted having tea and casual conversations together in Silent Sinner in Blue and Oriental Sacred Place, where Patchouli offhandedly commented that they're both creatures of the night. As stated in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, Patchouli's role at the mansion is to solve problems and to cause them. Patchouli will often volunteer her services when she sees Remilia in need of them. Patchouli is unlikely to be formally employed by Remilia. Sakuya Izayoi referred to Patchouli as "The Mistress's magician friend" while talking to Rinnosuke Morichika about her, as opposed to any sort of employee title. She is referred to as Remilia's friend in other materials, as well. The head maid Sakuya Izayoi is occasionally seen serving Patchouli. Patchouli tends to be rather sarcastic and condescending with her and Meiling, but seems to appreciate her, as she always remembers to thank Sakuya for tea or for completion of other jobs. With Meiling however, she tends to tell her to read books as to improve her brain. Koakuma is an employee of Scarlet Devil Mansion seen working in the library as Patchouli's assistant. Not much is known about the relationship between Patchouli and Flandre Scarlet. Patchouli is aware of Flandre's existence and the need to keep her confined to the mansion, as Remilia noted Patchouli was probably causing a rainstorm around the mansion to keep Flandre from getting out. Marisa Kirisame Marisa Kirisame is a thief who steals books from the library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She states that she's only borrowing but Patchouli reacts by telling Marisa in Oriental Sacred Place that she has no intention to lend Marisa any books in a rather serious tone. However, she's one of three people who assists Marisa during Subterranean Animism's events, showing some sort of affinity despite Patchouli having her own agenda. Marisa has copied Patchouli's regular attack and named it Love Sign "Non-directional Laser", used as her normal type bomb in Perfect Cherry Blossom and as a spell card in Imperishable Night and other games. Yukari Yakumo Patchouli first meets Yukari in her scenario in Immaterial and Missing Power. In Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, Yukari places her in charge of watching the underworld in her victory quote to her. Patchouli later informs and urges her to act about the evil spiritscoming out of the underground in Subterranean Animism's prologue. Yukari finally agrees to act because she "can't let them all just do whatever they want again". It is unknown (even to Patchouli) which incident Yukari is referring to (there are many possible ones). Patchouli continues to collaborate with Yukari regarding the underground, as she informs Yukari of the Palanquin Ship in a Touhou Hisoutensoku victory quote. Category:Stage Four Boss Category:Heroes